


сойти с ума

by TinnitusDoll



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, UST, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnitusDoll/pseuds/TinnitusDoll
Summary: Она отчаивается и говорит Дипперу, что вот-вот и сейчас зайдет мужчина её мечты.Заходит Стэн.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 3





	сойти с ума

**Author's Note:**

> \- Стэну скинули двадцатник,  
> \- недо-инцест,  
> \- сюжета нет,  
> \- персонажи не раскрыты,  
> \- гет стоит из-за романтической влюблённости,  
> \- ау - ПОНИМАЮЩАЯ СЕМЬЯ, а не больные извращенцы,  
> \- просто то, что могло бы быть при таком раскладе
> 
> посвящается моим друзьям, прежде всего. мне из 2016. и тем, кто прочитает и кому зайдёт.

Мэйбл двенадцать, когда они приезжают к своему дяде в Гравити Фолз на каникулы. Диппер говорит, что она вступила в фазу чрезмерного интереса к мальчикам.

 _Это нормально_ , утверждает Мэйбл.

Ребёнок внутри и снаружи — полная противоположность Дипперу — на пороге подросткового периода, она мечтает поскорее закрутить летний роман, нырнуть в мечты, подпитать фантазии реальностью, но… _У неё совершенно не получается._

Мэйбл видит очередного мальчика в магазине Хижины Чудес. Очередная попытка. И очередной провал. Она отчаивается и говорит Дипперу, что вот-вот и сейчас сюда зайдет мужчина её мечты.

Заходит Стэн. Мэйбл морщится.

Мэйбл дружит с Вэнди, и тогда она понимает, что не всё так радужно, как ей представлялось. Вэнди пятнадцать и Мэйбл спрашивает её обо всём, о чём только может. Она хочет быть как Вэнди и немного ~~очень сильно~~ завидует. Но Вэнди говорит:

— Забей на парней, они же тупые, — и улыбается тепло.

Мэйбл от её слов легче.

К пятнадцати ей и становится всё равно на парней. Мэйбл думает, что всё это и правда прекрасно. И прогулки за ручку, и чудесные свидания, и многие прелести отношений подростков, но умом понимает, что что-то не так. Перегорает и не зажечь.

Мэйбл ждёт летних каникул.

— Я скучаю по Вэнди, — грустно вздыхает Мэйбл, — и по Дипперу тоже.

Она разговаривает с Зусом о переезде Вэнди, о том, что Диппер снова тусуется с Фордом и чувствует себя как в двенадцать — одиноко и отчаянно. Но держится.

В семнадцать всё воспринимается куда проще, думает Мэйбл.

Когда брат возвращается из плена компании Форда, Мэйбл предлагает ему провести лето, как в старые добрые времена. Строит грандиозные планы, пишет глупые списки. Дипперу смешно, но он согласен. Диппер замечает, она _гаснет_. Только здесь она становится более живой.

Собой.

Никто из них не знает, проделки ли судьбы это или просто случайность: Стэн не нашёл нового работника в магазинчик «Хижины».

Стэн просит Диппера, ведь Диппер пример ответственности и порядка (что не совсем правда), но не успевает он открыть рот, как слышно:

— А можно мне?

Взволнованно почему-то.

— Я же дружила с Вэнди, часто помогала ей, так что точно со всем справлюсь.

На лицах троих удивление, а Мэйбл смотрит непонимающе. Сколько бы тут ни была, никогда она после того спора не хотела работать здесь.

_Построенные планы рассыпаются…_

Ей стыдно за свой порыв — Стэн слишком долго смотрит, Диппер совершенно не понимает, что вдруг произошло, даже Зус молчит и просто стоит, ожидая вердикта.

— Зарплата выше все равно не будет, — хитро говорит Стэн.

Проверяет.

Наверно, она слишком резко выдыхает, а щёки горят, но Мэйбл чувствует облегчение. Она готова подлететь к нему и повиснуть на шее от радости, которую не в состоянии трезво объяснить. Какая тут, к чёрту, зарплата?

Я готова работать бесплатно, думает Мэйбл.

(На душе у неё в сотни раз теплее, чем прежде.)

(Она всё ещё не в состоянии понять.)

Мэйбл проходит глупый испытательный срок на ура, а Стэн всё ещё не понимает, зачем ей нужна эта работа и не до конца верит, что она — единственная, кто отлично работает (не считая Зуса) за столько лет.

Она послушна и покладиста. И Стэн не может не похвалить её. Он просто говорит:

— Так держать, Мэйбл! — и смотрит в глаза.

А взляд у него добрый, согревающий сильнее, чем солнце в Гравити Фолз. Ей хочется закружится в (только ей одном известном) танце, смеяться и кричать, что она невероятно счастлива, но шепчет тихо:

— Спасибо, дядя Стэн, — и щёки её предательски краснеют.

Мэйбл всё ещё не понимает. Стэн делает вид, что не заметил.

Путешествия с Фордом пошли Стэну на пользу. Он привёл себя в такую хорошую форму, что почти не жалуется на свою старость. Даже выглядеть стал намного моложе, несмотря на свою седую шевелюру. Мэйбл замечает. Мэйбл умеет наблюдать.

Только не успевает заметить, когда именно начала так фанатично наблюдать _за ним_. Ловить глазами все движения в поле зрения, прислушиваться ко всем интонациям в голосе, обращать на себя внимание, а потом с пылающим лицом и сильно бьющимся сердцем сдавать назад, и чувствовать себя странно-счастливой.

Стэн решает не появляться в магазине так часто, и Мэйбл понимает, что что-то не так с ней окончательно. Она все так же отлично работает. Но Стэна нет. А Диппер снова с Фордом (и это она понимает, потому что это элементарно и привычно для всех). Зус разбирается с очередной проблемой старой, разваливающейся хижины. Она одна и от мысли, что так пройдет весь день и всё оставшееся лето — невыносимо больно.

Конечно, Мэйбл драматизирует.

Диппер замечает, что Мэйбл ходит чернее тучи уже несколько дней и ночью спрашивает её обо всём. Она осознает, что действительно слишком долго молчала, в конце концов, Дипперу она доверяет даже больше, чем на сто процентов, и выкладывает все свои чувства — по порядку, вразнобой — одним потоком.

— Со мной так было, когда я сходил с ума по Вэнди, — понимающе произносит Диппер, — похоже, кто-то тоже, наконец, влюбился?

Он пытается шутить, но Мэйбл начинает плакать. Так горько, что всю ночь Диппер успокаивает её своими объятьями. И боится спрашивать о чём-либо ещё.

Мэйбл _поняла_. Всё.

Стэн возвращается и в магазинчике снова движение перед глазами Мэйбл. Лёгкий сарафан, купленный со своей зарплаты и в эти жаркие дни ей дышится чуть легче.

Но Стэн, увидев ее, такую по-настоящему красивую, говорит себе не смотреть. Он чувствует её взгляды всем своим существом и видит, как что-то горькое смешалось с её сладким взглядом.

Оба осознают.

Она до боли в груди влюблена в своего дядю.

Они взрослеют слишком быстро, думает Стэн. А Мэйбл грезит мечтами о детских забавах и беззаботности. Как раньше, без этого всего.

Не может заснуть уже какую ночь. Говорит Дипперу, что в порядке. Только Диппер знает, что нет. Он вообще всё знает, просто, как Форд, предпочитает не лезть, ведь знает же, что его сестра только прикидывается умилительно глупой, и помнит, что если ей понадобится совет или помощь, то она даст ему знать.

А пока Мэйбл пытается привыкнуть. Сама.

У Мэйбл пролегают темные круги под глазами, но она все такая же живая и громко смеется с шуток Зуса. И конечно, Мэйбл понимает, что если она и сходит с ума по Стэну, то это не повод забывать про всё остальное. Хотя говорить с ним непринужденно — мука.

Она умоляет себя не смотреть на него. _Не выдержит_ , уверена.

А Стэн… Стэн с ужасом задумывается об алкоголе.

Все чувствуют эту напряжённость, повисшую над ними, словно тяжёлая тёмная туча. И всё в этой молчаливой пелене кажется загадкой. Загадкой, давным-давно разгаданной. Туман осел.

«Давно уже пора встряхнуться и вытащить головы из задниц» — думает каждый свидетель.

Но не сказано ни слова.

И самое удивительное, наверно, что никто не смотрит осуждающе или с отвращением. Только тонны сочувствия во взглядах Диппера и Форда, да глубокие искренние переживания Зуса (только, когда они не видят, конечно).

Странная семейка Пайнсов. Странная «Хижина Чудес». Странный Гравити Фолз. Странное лето и странное всё.

 _В этом городе даже на дятлах можно жениться_.

В одну их прохладных ночей нервы, кажется, совсем дают сбой. А воображение сводит с ума во снах.

Мэйбл просыпается третий раз после ~~замечательных, прекрасных, сладких~~ очередных мучительных сновидений и не выдерживает — надевает большущий тёмный свитер (тот, который Стэн подарил, не зная размера и без единого рисунка) поверх своей пижамы и спускается тихо, как призрак, на кухню, чтобы приготовить какао, прямо как в детстве и встретить рассвет на крыльце «Хижины». Всё равно не уснёт, это и так понятно.

Ночь такая лунная и светлая, что можно даже свет не включать, думает Мэйбл. И бродит тенью на кухне, готовя свой любимый какао. Даже чутко спящий не проснулся бы.

Мэйбл необходимо молоко и она лезет в холодильник, мыслями витая уже очень далеко.

И только спустя несколько минут лёгкого ступора до неё доходит, что в руке вовсе не молоко. Мэйбл пялится на бутылку пива и вдруг думает, что эта маленькая бутылочка слишком долго была одинока на этой полке и в этом холодильнике. _Как символично._

Возможно, стоило поставить её на место, но Мэйбл не может нормально заснуть и ей слишком тяжело сейчас. В прошлый раз они с Вэнди тоже пили пиво, и хотя это было давно, она всё ещё помнит то ощущение, когда алкогольная дымка медленно застилает разум. И нотации от всей семьи; на удивление, от Стэна больше всего (не только, потому что именно его запасы обчистили).

Момент — она решается. Держит эту чёртову бутылку и прислушивается к звукам в «Хижине».

— Никто ничего не видел, никто ничего не знает…

Мэйбл забивает на какао, но думает, что выпьет его, когда понадобится маскировка. Как будто она шпионка, секретный агент. Времени в запасе ещё столько, что она успеет протрезветь тысячу раз. В общем-то, ей спокойно, пока что.

Крадучись, на цыпочках, она выходит на крыльцо и любуется ещё неполной луной, думая, что может, она одна и понимает её. _Вместе с бутылкой пива._ Мэйбл удобно устраивается на диване, и тут же понимает, что забыла про открывалку, и если это судьба её останавливает всеми способами, то ей уже точно всё равно. Поэтому она проделывает путь обратно, так же тихо шарит в ящиках и быстро найдя то, что нужно, снова появляется на улице.

«Дело за малым» — думает Мэйбл и довольно громкое «чпок» оглушает её на мгновение. Она замирает и с ужасом прислушивается к ночной тишине. Снова.

— Пронесло, — вздыхает спокойно.

Мэйбл пьёт небольшими глотками и даже не морщится, растягивая процесс до того, как начнёт светать. Ей становится и правда легче — легче думать, легче сидеть, легче жить, кажется. Она думает, что почти трезвая и никто точно не заметит, что она вылакала целую бутыль, которую потом ненавязчиво выкинет в помойку. И такой сюрприз, когда она чувствует, что её мутит и немного шатает. Теперь подняться на чердак тихо уже будет проблематично.

Она решает немного посидеть на диване и понаблюдать светлеющий горизонт. Слух у неё отключён будто, как и внимание.

Стэн снова просыпается посреди ночи от яркого сна и пытается вспомнить его суть. Безуспешно, надо сказать. Хотя он предполагает, что знает наверняка, что там было и корит себя за это бесконечно. Потому что это _снова_ Мэйбл. И снова подрывает его иллюзию о том, что он выкинул её из головы, запретил себе думать о ней, закрыл все чувства в ящике и закопал где-то глубоко-глубоко.

Как бы Стэн себе это не внушал сейчас — всё бесполезно, бессмысленно. Сойти с ума можно когда угодно и от кого угодно. Проверено на собственной шкуре.

Ворочаться тоже бесполезно, поэтому Стэн просто встаёт и думает побродить немного по «Хижине», может, выпить крепкого кофе, привести мысли в порядок, и пусть ему жарко до безумия, он бы налил себе кипяток и обжёг язык за одну лишь из своих мыслей- ~~фантазий~~.

Стэн умывает лицо ледяной водой и ему почти легче от того, что холод всё ещё способен отрезвить. Идёт на кухню и не обращает на кружку с недоделанным какао никакого внимания, варит себе кофе и жарко становится снова. Невольно Стэн вспоминает о запасной бутылке пива, стараясь тут же выкинуть эту мысль из головы: ему это никак не поможет, да и рисковать не хочется, в конце концов.

Стэн делает пару глотков свежесваренного кофе, расслабляется и уже готов вернуться в комнату, как его взгляд падает на входную дверь и ему кажется, что что-то не так. И точно. Дверь открыта.

Не то, чтобы Стэн боялся воров. Он же Пайнс, с чего бы ему бояться кого-либо? (Не считая копов, разумеется).

Но в «Хижине» тихо, поэтому он просто направляется к двери. Вдруг Форду приспичило выйти на поиски ночных цветов? Это было бы забавно, думает Стэн. Или тот же Диппер… Умники всегда казались ему странными.

Каково было его удивление, когда, выйдя на крыльцо, он увидел дремавшую на старом диване Мэйбл и открывалку, что лежала рядом.

Секундная мысль: «Зачем?»

А потом Мэйбл вздрагивает, открывает глаза и думает, что она всё-таки спалилась и её ждёт выговор или, может, чего похуже.

_Никакого стыда._

— Ты чего не спишь? — тихо спрашивает Стэн, обходит край дивана и садится на достаточном от Мэйбл расстоянии. Кружку держит двумя руками, на всякий случай.

Мэйбл вздрагивает ещё раз и пытается отсесть дальше — кажется, Стэн не чует совсем — но упирается спиной в подлокотник и едва поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и ответить:

— Ничего, просто спать не хочется.

Стоило ей лишь выдохнуть эти слова — Стэн почувствовал. _Открывалка._

_Осознание, понимание._

Вот, смотри, кто пытается топить это в алкоголе, думает Стэн и хочет извиняться без перерыва, просить её больше не заниматься такой хернёй, но он лишь удивлённо смотрит, через секунды- ~~минуты-часы~~ спрашивая с укором:

— Ты что, пила, Мэйбл?

А она смотрит испуганно, хочет что-то сказать, но словно язык проглотила. На затворках опьянённого сознания горит красным: **«Я заслуживаю наказания, Стэн»** , **«Мне так легче, Стэн, потому что я с ума по тебе схожу»**. Ей хочется столько сказать прямо сейчас, пока ещё не слишком стыдно, пока она не почти-трезвая и пока она не снова та Мэйбл, что умилительно краснеет и молчит как рыба под взглядом Стэна.

Он словно и видит, и понимает, и думает, что лучше бы сейчас говорить мягче. Такой возможности поговорить начистоту потом может просто не быть.

— Мэйбл, послушай… Мы, кажется, уже говорили на тему алкоголя, и если в этом есть моя вина, то…

— Стэн, прости, я понимаю, как это выглядит, так что… вся ответственность на мне и виновата во всём только я сама, — Мэйбл перебивает его и голос у неё дрожит. Вот теперь ей становится (почти) стыдно за всё это и язык не поворачивается назвать его дядей. _Почти не странно. Почти не страшно._

Стэн лишь крепче сжимает кружку и руки горят, хочется помотать головой и тихо вздохнуть. _Удивительная…_

— Тогда, может, расскажешь мне, в чём дело? — смотрит неотрывно и надеется; а Мэйбл хватает себя за плечи и закрывает глаза. Она смелая на самом деле. Лучше всё сразу и больше не мучиться.

— Я сошла с ума, Стэн. Сошла с ума, потому что влюбилась в того, в кого нельзя. Я даже не успела заметить, когда это началось. Упустила момент, когда это стоило бы остановить, а теперь я так сильно погружена, что мне не вылезти. И никто в этом не виноват, кроме меня. Ты не виноват в этом, Стэн… — Мэйбл так хочется выплакать _это_ , но она держится. Сцены она устраивать просто не в состоянии.

И вот оно: чувство, что наконец говоришь что-то правильное, что-то нужное.

Стэн хочет обнять её, сказать, что понимает как никто другой, сказать, что они оба дураки и оба вляпались по уши. Но не позволить себе коснуться её значит сохранить остатки здравого смысла. Он же всё понимает, как дважды два, и слова не может сказать.

— Прости меня… Прости меня, Стэн. Я всё та же глупая Мэйбл, что и всегда, — она открывает глаза и пары слезинок ей уже не удержать, они скатываются по щекам, почти как в тех драмах, что она любит; поднимает голову и слабо улыбается самой себе. — Это пройдёт, только не отталкивай меня.

И всё внутри сжимается. Она смотрит прямо в глаза и бегло вытирает щёки.

Ситуацию проще это не делает: Стэн ставит кружку на деревянный пол. (Ему просто нужно немного времени прийти в себя, наверно, потому что это не шокирует _так сильно, как должно_ ).

Он едва успевает выпрямиться — и тут же оказывается в объятиях, таких отчаянных, что выбивает весь дух.

И если бы только можно было отключить разум и дать себе свободу, то он бы остался в этом мгновении навечно. Во всей красоте чистейшего истинного чувства. Оно бы исцелило его, ~~наверно, может быть.~~

Она замирает и жмурится, будто ещё секунда и Стэн её отшвырнёт и скажет всё то, что она думает, она заслуживает.

Но Стэн не отшвыривает. И не говорит ничего.

Оба замирают. Застывают. До самого рассвета.

А потом Стэн обнимает в ответ.

_У Мэйбл сводит скулы._

**Author's Note:**

> впервые выложено 8 января 2018 года. сегодня 16 июля 2020 года.


End file.
